destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His birth was involved in magical circumstances making him the first Twice Blessed Child. Wyatt has a lot of power and is the head of the Destined Ones. As one of the two prophesied Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt is one of the most powerful witches to ever walk on Earth. Wyatt is the oldest of all the Destined kids and the oldest brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. History 'Early Years' Since his birth is known that Wyatt is one of the most powerful being to walk on Earth. After his birth many, a few demons tried to kidnap him, but they were not succeeded. A law was created, forbidding demons to come after him. But Gideon thought that it could be bad to let such a powerful being alive and kidnapped Wyatt so he could find a way to destroy him. When Leo found out his mentor was after his son, he went after him and killed him. It is known that being kidnapped by Gideon is what could make Wyatt becoming Evil. Four years after his birth, his family found out that Wyatt was not the only Twice Blessed Child. Phoebes´ first born daughter was too. P.J. Halliwell was born in the same day Wyatt was born four years later. In spite of having demons always coming along, Wyatt had a peaceful childhood. When he was 12, he was visited by his future self along with his brother and cousin Prue´s future self when they were trying to stop Phoebe from being killed by a demon. Wyatt went to school and then to high school and attended to Magic School. He was a popular teenager. He played soccer at high school and also was a writer in the high school newspaper. His best friend was Damon, the half-manticore and colleague in school. They used to fight demons together along with Chris. To decided which career to follow was not easy for Wyatt, but after a while thinking, he decided to take Journalism in college. And was also a very popular young boy there. 'Season 1' In Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again, Wyatt and his family are celebrating Piper anniversary when a demon attacks killing Phoebe. The Sender demon was sent by Ayacha to destroy the whole family. Wyatt´s cousin, Prue decided to go back in time using her Cupid Ring and change what happened. Wyatt and her cousin along with Chris go back in time. The first went to the future where they found the future version of Prue and then back to the past where they saw little Prue and Wyatt fighting and little Chris trying to make them stop fighting. There, Piper, Phoebe and Paige from the past decided to follow the three future Halliwells to their time and help them stopping Prue´s mother being killed. They do so. After the past Charmed Ones went back to their time, the Destined Ones started their search for Ayacha. Wyatt decided to go to the Underworld and take the demon down himself, but his cousin stops him and says that they all should go and use the Power of Nine Spell on that demon. They do so. Once in the Underworld the Destined Ones vanquish Ayacha for good. Back in the manor, Wyatt, Prue and Chris had a conversation in the Porch where they said that they were ready to face new evils to come. Wyatt questioned Prue about what she saw in the future and she said she won´t focus on what she saw, but let things happen at their will. In The New Face of The Charmed Ones, Wyatt was taking shower when his cousin Prue came into the bathroom. This created an embarrassing and funny moment between the two of them. Leah, the Source´s heiress, arrived to create chaos. She kidnapped six of the Destined Ones: Wyatt, Chris, Charlotte, Cassandra, Pandora and Junior. They were saved by Prue, Melinda and Tamora, better known as the new Charmed Ones. Everyone was surprised when they heard that the three girls were their mothers´ heiress. After that, the kids went to celebrate at P3 In Both Side of the Amulet, Wyatt and Prue saved two whitelighters, Jackson and Eva from the attack of demons. They discovered that those demons were after the whitelighters´ charge, Shui Wang. The demons were sent by Leah who wanted the Twin Dragon Amulet which was in Shui´s possession. It was notorious that Wyatt felt jealous of Jackson and Prue´s proximity and started acting unfriendly towards Jackson. Wyatt, Prue, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Junior and Cassandra managed to vanquish all the demons, but one who was let free to send a message to Leah. By the end of the episode, Eva encourages Wyatt to go to P3 and fight for what he wants before someone gets it before he: Prue. He decided to follow her advice, but once he arrives to P3, he saw Prue and Jackson kissing. In Twins Troubles, Wyatt maked notorious to Prue that he doesn´t agree with her dating Jackson. She doesn´t care. Junior asked his big cousins´ help to deal with a ghost and both Wyatt and Chris helped Junior on that. Joyce, a colleague, invited Wyatt out. At first, he thought it wasn´t a good idea, but then he ended up saying yes. Wyatt tried to use that to make Prue jealous, but she didn´t care either. When Wyatt, Chris and Junior get in the cemetery, he confessed her was thinking in canceling the date with Joyce. The three boys managed to help the ghost crossing to the light. By the end of the night, Wyatt decided to go along with the date and meet Joyce. ~ In Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters, at P3 Wyatt was still unhappy with Prue´s new boyfriend. He and Prue agreed that Chris should tell Andrea about the wicca gene in the family. In the Next day Cassandra looked for her big cousin´s help to talk to Prue when she made a mess matching a mortal girl with a demon, Greg. Wyatt went to Prue´s condo and found her and Jackson together and was curious to know if they slept together. Wyatt and Cassandra told her about Cassandra´s problem. Prue got mad at both, specially at Cassandra. Wyatt told her she sould take it easy with her sister, but Prue acted rude at her. They manage to find out the demon and get Cassandra´s friend back home, but Greg´s father, Odell pretending to be his son, looked for revenge. When Wyatt went to tell Prue, he saw her without shirt. Both were embarrassed. Wyatt told her they were even. Prue got even madder at her baby sister, but Wyatt talked to her and told her that people need to learn from their own mistakes. He also told her he was always protecting her from doing mistakes because he didn´t want her to get hurt. After Prue and Cassandra solved their problem, Odell attacked and was vanquished by Cassandra herself. Once the demon was vanquished, Jackson orbed in and offered himself to help with the mess left by the demon. Wyatt said to Prue that he could help too, but Prue told him that it was not necessary, that she and Jackson would take care of that. Once in his bedroom, Wyatt looked through the window to Prue and Jackcon leaving the Halliwell-Coop Manor. Wyatt said to himself that he won´t give up on Prue. In Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign, Wyatt and Prue were in danger because a powerful demon, trapped centuries before by an Apothecary, was released by a demon sent by Leah. While both Wyatt and Prue tried to deal with Doom they also dealt with their feelings. Wyatt kisses Prue for the first time (or second having in count that the first was when they were teenagers), shaking up her feelings. Both of them find out that the way to defeat Doom is inside themselves, words of Fiona. She also told them that Doom couldn´t leave the cave while the Twice Blessed Children were alive and to defeat him Wyatt and Prue needed to work like one. They went to the cave and defeated Doom. By the end of the episode, Wyatt went to see Prue and she told him that she and Jackson were not longer a couple. Surprisingly for Wyatt, Prue confessed that she loved him. He told her he loved her too. In The History of Prudence Halliwell, Wyatt and his new love, Prue, saved their Aunt Prudence, who not only is alive, but is also a whitelighter, from darklighters. They took her home and Wyatt healed her. They found out Leah was behind it. She wanted to take Prudence to the evil side, unsuccessfully. While that, Wyatt and Prue kept secret about what was going on between them from the entire family. Prudence knew about it and before she left, she told them they should not be afraid because what they had was destined. Wyatt and Prue told her family that they were in love leaving everybody open-mouthed. In Some Shocked Witches, Wyatt, as well as Prue, were running away from the entire family. None of them knew how to face their relatives. They were requested to help a witch, Faith Cromwell to deal with a Warlock. By the end of the episode, both Wyatt and Prue went to talk with their parents each. In Aunty Dearest, Wyatt and Prue had a double date with Piper and Leo. In the next day, Wyatt started investigating some mysterious kidnappings that happened 10 years before. He found out that the kidnappings were related to demons´ thing. Wyatt, Junior and Melinda started working on the case while Wyatt makes fun of Prue hanging out with Piper. They were able to destroy The Master and Martica and saved Noah. Personality Responsible, optimistic, loving, bossy, worried, protective, kind. He is very protective when it comes to the women of his family especially when it comes to Prue. He doesn´t like when his family is threatened and can be very intimidating. When it comes to love, Wyatt is the kind of guy who has had an uncountable number of relationships, but remains faithful to his true love. He never had a serious relationship before Prue. He is very sincere. He has an optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother. Wyatt is very honest and is hard for him to hold back his feeling. Despite being very intimidating, he shows his emotions easily. Love Life Wyatt is the kind of guy who has an uncountable number of relationships in his past. He was always very selective went it comes to women. In high school, girls used to asked him out at least once a day. He kissed someone for the first time at the age of 12. He never promised nothing to anybody unless he was completely sure about his feeling. *Joyce :Joyce works at the Bay Mirror.He had an extremely short relationship with her. She asked him out once, but Wyatt had no feelings for her. *Prue Halliwell :In spite of being cousins, Prue and Wyatt always felt something for each other. When Wyatt was at the age of 18 and Prue 14, they kissed and agreed not to speak about it again. When Prue started dating Eric, it was really hard for Waytt to accept it and never hide he didn´t like him. No one ever realized what his true feeling were, not even him. Chris was the only one suspicious of what was going on in his brother´s heart. :Wyatt and Prue finally found out what they were feeling for each other after Wyatt kissed Prue the same day both were in danger cause a demon wanted their powers to release another demon. Happily, Prue and Wyatt worked out together to stop that demon. :Prue was reluctant to accept what she was feeling, but her feelings were too strong and they started dating but they didn´t say anything to their family because they were afraid of their reaction. When they finally did, it was hard to face their relatives but soon realized that running away was not the best solution. In spite of being weird for their family, they accept Wyatt and Prue´s relationship. :Wyatt and Prue lived happily until one day, Wyatt heard a voice mail on Prue´s phone. That voice mail was from Eric, Prue ex-broyfriend. From then on, their relationship changed completely and they broke up. Professional Life After finishing college, Wyatt started a training at a local newspaper but when his Aunt Phoebe was named Editor Chief of Bay Mirror, she offered him a place there and he took it. Wyatt works as a Reporter specialized in unsolved cases. His works appear in the Mistery section of the newspaper. He also owns a column where he answers questions from readers. Questions about safe and security methods against criminality. The column´s name is: Be Safe by Wyatt Halliwell. Sometimes he helps Prue at P3. Appearance Wyatt is tall and since he was born his hair remains blond, a characteristic he took from his father. He´s actually the only natural blond in the family. Most of the time, Wyatt has short hair. His eye color is hazel. Wyatt has a casual and elegant (when required) fashion sense. To go out, he prefers to be on a more stylish look but on a day-to-day basis the casual and comfortable (sometimes informal) style is what he prefers. Name´s Meaning Wyatt was named after his father´s surname and his Aunt Paige´s surname. Wyatt is an Old English name that means Brave, Strong, Hardy War. Matthew is of Hebrew origin and means Gift of God. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' 'Powers' 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. 'Active Powers' *''Telekinesis'' :: The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Wyatt channels this power through his hands. He rarely do it through his eyes. ::*''Crushing'' ::::The ability to create a force around an object or power, squashing it as a result. *''Telekinetic Orbing'' :: A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is move through use of orbs. ::*''Remote Orbing'' :::: The abilty to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *''Orb Shield'' :: The ablity to create a force field capable of protect oneself or others. Wyatt has developed this power over time being able to protect a lot of people inside it. *''Molecular Combustion'' :: The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explotion. This power is not as strong as Piper´s, however, it may grow sometime in the future. Sometimes Wyatt uses the combination of Molecular Combustion and Orbing through Projection. *''Molecular Immobilization'' :: The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seem completely frozen. His freezing power is not as strong as Piper´s or Melinda´s. *''Electrokinesis'' :: The ability to create and project electricity and lighting. Wyatt doesn´t use this power much. *''Projection'' :: Allows the user to manipulate reality. Wyatt has possessed this power since before he was born. It allows him to use some other powers by projecting what he wants as for example: ::*''Combustive Orbing'' ::::The ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. It is a combination of Orbing and Molecular Combustion. ::*''Energy Waves'' ::::Are powerful waves of destructive energy capable of destroying targets. Wyatt prefers to use this power instead of Molecular Combustion. He has full control of this power. He channels this power through his hands. ::*''Power Negation'' ::::The ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings or reverse/undo spells. This power has been shown by Evil Wyatt and is yet to be developed by Good Wyatt. ::*''Voice Manipulation'' ::::The ability to manipulate one´s voice. Wyatt uses it to rise his voice. ::*''Power Swapping'' ::::The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt used this power a few times when he was a child. As an adult, Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet. ::*''Summoning'' ::::The ability to transport an object or a being to one´s presence. ::*''Conjuration'' ::::The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Wyatt channels this power through both mind and hands. ::*''Shrinking'' ::::The ability to shrink objects or beings. Wyatt used this power once when child. Aduld Wyatt hasn´t use this power yet. Whitelighter Powers *''Orbing'' ::The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Despite having his own car, Wyatt sometimes prefers to orb. *''Healing'' ::The ability to heal any injury. Wyatt has this power since before his birth. *''Photokinesis'' ::The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense and locate a person. Wyatt uses this power on charges (cause they share special connections with his charges) and family. This power allows him to sense his charges and family well being. Wyatt also senses evil. *''Literary Manipulation'' ::The ability to scan and absorb the content of books sppedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring'' ::The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering'' ::The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking'' ::The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Twice Blessed and Destined One Status Twice Blessed Prophecy Wyatt and Prue´s birth were preditecd six centuries before their birth for an old Apothecary and his daughter and Apprentice. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom in a wall, he had a vision where he saw a twice blessed child. His daughter was unware of what was happening and took his father´s hand. By doing it, she intercepted the second part of the prophecy where she saw a second twice blessed child. The Apothecary and his daughter never revealed this prophecy to anyone. The Apothecary was buried with the part of the prophecy he saw while his daughter kept the second part with her afraid of evil finding out about it because she saw that what could happen to the world if the children were raised by evil. When the Apprentice was old enough she went to the Elders and asked them to protect the entire prophecy. The powerful wizar Merril unearthed the the quatrain decribing the first part of the prophecy. Merril was Cronyn´s mentor and knewing that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy wiccan day planned to get the child, with Doris´ help, and raise the child as evil. As the prophecy says, Wyatt was born on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolc which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis. Despite this is a unusual phenomenon, the same happened exactly four years after. The only diference was that evil knew nothing about a second twice blessed child and even if they knew they had not enough powers to try to attack the Charmed Ones and get the child. Being Twice Blessed makes that Wyatt and Prue extremely powerful. Being Twice Blessed means being the first born child of a Charmed One and a powerful agent of good or evil. Wyatt and Prue are both first born children of a Charmed One and a agent of good. Wyatt son o Piper and Leo (a whitelighter) and Phoebe and Coop (a cupid). Excalibur Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive to lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear Becoming evil and hurting his family'.' Notes & Trivia *Wyatt, Prue J., Charlotte and Phoebe are the only members of the family born in the Halliwell Manor; *Wyatt, Prue J. and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents had no magic. However, when Charlotte was born, mortal beings had magic; *Wyatt was named after his father´s surname Wyatt and his aunt Paige´s surname Matthews; *Wyatt is an Aquarious; *So far, Wyatt is the only natural blond in the family; *Ever since he was a child, Wyatt has a special connection with his cousin Prue J.; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. were born a few weeks early; *In season 7 of Charmed, when Wyatt told Phoebe she should better keep the imaginary friends work, he was probably talking about Prue J. However, this hasn´t been confirmed yet; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. are Twice Blessed Children which makes them more powerful than their sibblings and cousins; *Wyatt is very protective when it come to his family. He´s not obsessive about demons hunting; *The love relationship between Wyatt and Prue J. was based in the creator´s paternal grandparents. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definition and Bio before Destined) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Destined Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids Category:DESTINED